Retour d'Europe
by janiejones77
Summary: Ce qui serait arrivé si Rory et Jess ne s'étaient pas séparés... L'action commence lorsque les Gilmore reviennent de leur voyage en Europe. (Literati et Java-Junkie) Fanfiction terminée.
1. Chapitre 1

_Lorelai et Rory reviennent de leur voyage en Europe après six semaines. Jess n'a pas quitté Stars Hollow et lui et Rory sont toujours en couple._

- Enfin arrivées ! s'exclama Lorelai en débarquant du taxi qui les avaient ramenées de l'aéroport.

- Ce que c'est bien d'être à la maison ! lança Rory.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria une voix.

Lorelai et Rory se retournèrent et aperçurent Babette qui accourait vers elles.

- Mes chéries ! dit celle-ci en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir Babette, fit Lorelai en souriant à sa fille par-dessus la chevelure blonde de la femme.

- Vous nous avez vraiment manquées ici, confia Babette.

Elle se tourna vers Rory.

- Et Luke dit que ton petit ami erre comme une âme en peine depuis que tu es partie.

Le cœur de Rory bondit à la pensée de Jess. Elle se débarrassa de son énorme sac de voyage et le déposa par terre.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda sa mère.

- Je vais voir Jess ! répondit la jeune fille avant de partir à toute allure en direction de chez Luke. Elle y arriva finalement quelques minutes plus tard, à bout de souffle. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte. Le resto était fermé, les lumières étaient baissées et Jess essuyait le comptoir. Rory sourit en le voyant et poussa la porte. La radio posée sur une table jouait _Summer Cannibals_ de Patti Smith.

- On est fermés, dit le garçon sans lever les yeux.

- Même pour moi ? fit doucement Rory.

En reconnaissant la voix de sa petite amie, Jess leva brusquement la tête.

- Rory !

Il s'élança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Rory le repoussa un peu et l'embrassa passionnément. Jess lui rendit son baiser avec encore plus de fougue. Après un long moment, Rory rompit le baiser.

- Je t'ai manquée ? demanda t'elle en souriant.

- Tu parles !

- Babette m'a dit tout à l'heure, que tu as été dans un état lamentable pendant tout l'été, rétorqua Rory moqueuse.

- Elle parle trop, dit Jess en souriant.

Il embrassa tendrement sa copine.

- Ça a été très long être séparé de toi pendant six semaines, avoua difficilement Jess.

- Pour moi aussi ça été dur, lui confia Rory.

- J'ai du mal à croire que l'on va encore être séparé lorsque tu seras à Yale.

- Jess...

- Je suis égoïste, excuse-moi. Je ne pense qu'à moi.

- Tu n'es pas égoïste Jess. Moi aussi je m'inquiète. Mais on se verra les week-ends. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est quand même moins douloureux que d'être séparé tout l'été.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- N'y pensons plus pour ce soir, fit Rory en voyant l'air abattu de Jess.

- Ok, dit ce dernier.

Il recommença à l'embrasser. Leur baiser devenait de plus en plus fiévreux et la main de Jess se baladait sur les fesses de Rory, lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas descendrent l'escalier.

- Oh, excusez-moi ! lança Luke en apercevant son neveu et Rory enlacés.

Ils se séparèrent à regrets.

Luke sourit à Rory.

- Tu viens d'arriver ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

Luke la serra maladroitement dans ses bras, sous le regard amusé de Jess.

- Ta mère va bien ? demanda Luke après leur étreinte.

- Oui très bien, dit Rory. Tu vas probablement la voir pour le dîner demain. Pendant le voyage, elle n'a cessée de parler de ton café.

- J'ai très hâte de la voir, répliqua Luke, avant de rougir.

- À moi aussi il m'a manqué ton café, dit la jeune fille d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Jess lui sourit et se dirigea aussitôt derrière le comptoir pour préparer le café.

- Eh bien, je vais vous laisser, fit Luke. Content de te revoir Rory.

- Moi aussi Luke.

Une fois qu'il fut monté, Rory s'approcha de Jess et passa ses bras autour de lui.

- Ça te dirait de dormir chez moi ce soir ? demanda t'elle.

- Bien sûr.

Rory et lui avaient fait l'amour juste avant le départ des Gilmore pour l'Europe. Lorelai le savait et acceptait maintenant le fait que sa fille soit amoureuse de Jess.

- Tu m'as manqué affreusement, dit tout à coup Rory.

Jess lui plaqua un baiser sur le front.

- Je t'aime.

Le cœur de la jeune fille palpita. C'était la première fois que Jess lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à dévoiler ses sentiments, il fallait les deviner. N'empêche tout le monde savait qu'il était amoureux fou de Rory, elle la première.

- Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle doucement.

Ils échangèrent un baiser.

- Alors est-ce que tu as rencontrée un bel Européen pendant ton voyage ? demanda Jess à la blague.

- Moi non, mais ma mère oui. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête !

Jess se tourna vers la cafetière et versa le café dans une tasse qu'il tendit à sa petite amie.

- Merci, dit-elle.

- Je vais t'apprendre une grande nouvelle, fit tout à coup Jess.

- Quoi ? voulut savoir Rory intriguée.

- Tu devrais t'asseoir, lui recommanda son copain moqueur.

- Je vais probablement survivre à cette grande nouvelle, répliqua Rory. Allez Jess dis-moi.

- Luke s'est marié avec Nicole.

Rory qui venait de prendre une gorgée de café, manqua s'étouffer.

- Ah j'avais oublié de te dire de ne pas boire pendant que je t'annonçais la nouvelle, lança Jess en souriant.

- Attends une seconde ! Luke marié ?

- Incroyable, mais vrai. Pendant la croisière que lui et Nicole ont fait, il s'est découvert une fibre romantique et il l'a demandé en mariage. Ils ont été mariés sur le bateau, par le capitaine.

- Hein ?

- Et maintenant ils sont en instance de divorce, continua Jess.

Rory le regarda complètement ahurie.

- Ne plaisante pas.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Mais comment... Pourquoi...

Une multitude de questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres.

- Luke n'est pas du tout fait pour le mariage, dit Jess. Il s'en est rendu compte quelques jours plus tard.

- Wow, commenta Rory.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis finalement, Rory se rendit compte que Jess la dévorait du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es belle c'est tout, répondit Jess.

Il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Et je pensais à la nuit que nous allons passer ensemble, continua t'il.

Rory sourit. Décidément, elle ne faisait que sourire depuis qu'elle avait retrouvée son amoureux !

- Et que va t'on faire cette nuit ? demanda malicieusement Rory.

- Tu le verras à ce moment, répondit le jeune homme en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, Rory prit la parole.

- Jess ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux répéter que je t'aime ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lorsque Rory se réveilla le lendemain matin, Jess n'était plus près d'elle. Elle savait qu'il devait aller aider Luke au resto, mais elle était tout de même déçue de ne pas l'avoir eue près d'elle plus longtemps. Encore endormie, elle s'empara d'un bout de papier qui traînait sur la table de nuit. Il était rempli de l'écriture de Jess.

_Je suis au resto. Viens me rejoindre pour le déjeuner, je t'offre ce que tu veux._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Rory esquissa un sourire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Elle était affamée justement. Elle s'étira, tout en pensant à leurs retrouvailles d'hier. Ils avaient fait l'amour et puis avaient parlés un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Rory morte de la fatigue causée par le décalage horaire s'endorme dans les bras de Jess.

Rory se dirigea vers la salle de bains et après s'être brossée les dents, alla à la cuisine. Lorelai était assise à la table, le journal de Stars Hollow devant elle.

- Taylor a ouvert son café, l'informa t'elle sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- Je sais, Jess me l'a dit. Il paraît que Taylor rend Luke dingue.

- Il est de retour de sa croisière avec Nicole ? demanda Lorelai avec négligence.

- Eh bien... commença Rory.

- Tu as l'air mal à l'aise, remarqua sa mère amusée.

- Jess m'a mise au courant d'une nouvelle importante à propos de Luke... et Nicole.

- Laquelle ?

- Ils se sont mariés.

Lorelai resta bouche bée, l'air catastrophée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle s'exclama :

- Ils se sont mariés ? Mariés ?

- Oui ils se sont mariés.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu te rends compte, Luke l'éternel célibataire s'est marié !

- Je ne paniquerais pas trop vite si j'étais toi, l'avertit Rory.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a autre chose ? demanda sa mère d'une voix proche de l'hystérie.

- Il est en instance de divorce.

Lorelai respira un grand coup avant de parler.

- Attends une seconde... Je crois que j'ai dû en manquée des bouts...

- Je sais ça paraît fou, mais c'est vrai. Pourquoi ça t'as fait paniquer tant que ça de savoir que Luke s'était marié ? voulut savoir Rory curieuse.

- Ça ne m'a pas fait paniquer, se défendit Lorelai. J'étais seulement surprise.

- Tu avais peur que Luke change en étant marié ?

- Oui, avoua sa mère. Luke est un bon ami, continua t'elle.

- Je sais.

- D'ailleurs si on allaient au resto ? Luke fait le meilleur café au monde, je peux en certifier après avoir bu du café en Europe pendant tout l'été.

- D'accord. Je dois voir Jess de toute façon.

- On doit aussi distribuer les cadeaux qu'on a achetées pour la moitié de Stars Hollow, dit Lorelai.

- Hum oui, c'est vrai.

Elle se tut et regarda les cadeaux qui couvraient une partie de la table de la cuisine.

- Euh... mais comment fait-on pour les transporter ?

Lorelai jeta un regard désespéré aux objets hétéroclites et soupira.

- On fera ça plus tard.

- Ouais, bonne idée.

Elles arrivèrent au resto quelques minutes plus tard. Rory alla aussitôt retrouver Jess qui ignora des clients, pour l'embrasser. Mal à l'aise, Lorelai détourna le regard et prit place à une table. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Luke. Marié ? Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Mais bientôt divorcé, pensa t'elle aussi, non sans une pointe d'amusement.

Il vint la retrouver. Il avait l'air très heureux de la voir.

- Salut.

- Salut, dit Lorelai en souriant.

« Marié ? Bon je ferais mieux d'essayer d'oublier ça » se dit-elle.

- Rory m'a dit que votre voyage s'était bien passé, dit maladroitement Luke.

Il était mal à l'aise, sans s'expliquer pourquoi. Il était ravi de la revoir, mais essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Oui, notre voyage s'est très bien passé, approuva Lorelai. Même si Rory n'arrêtait pas de prononcer le nom de Jess aux cinq minutes...

Luke esquissa un sourire.

- Jess s'est morfondu tout l'été.

- Oh ! lança la jeune femme, feignant l'étonnement. Serait-ce que le rebelle de Stars Hollow a un petit côté sensible ? continua t'elle à la blague.

- Plus que tu ne le penses.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Rory et Jess qui étaient toujours enlacés. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à Jess de retourner travailler, mais Lorelai lui fit signe de se taire.

- Laisse-les Luke. Ils ont été séparés pendant presque deux mois ; ils vont probablement être scotchés l'un à l'autre pendant quelques jours.

- Vraiment ? demanda t'il découragé.

- Vraiment.

- Bon dans ce cas... Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

- Un cheeseburger avec des frites, une part de tarte aux cerises et une tonne de café !

- À ce qu'il paraît, mon café t'as manqué...

- Tu es bien informé à ce que je vois. Maintenant va me faire du café ! fit Lorelai souriante.

- Tout de suite, dit Luke en s'éloignant.

Lorelai jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Rory et Jess. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser et la jeune fille vint retrouver sa mère.

- Les retrouvailles se sont bien passées hier ? demanda malicieusement Lorelai.

- Très bien, dit prudemment Rory.

- Savais-tu que ton petit ami, malgré ses airs de James Dean dans _La fureur de vivre, _peut aussi être capable d'émotions ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Babette avait raison ; Jess s'est langui de toi tout l'été. Luke me l'a confirmé.

- N'utilise pas cette expression.

- Laquelle ?

- Languir. Je déteste ce mot.

- Bon. Mais c'est quand même ce que Jess a fait tout l'été.

Rory rougit.

- Arrête de te moquer !

Lorelai leva les mains en l'air.

- Moi me moquer ? Jamais je n'oserais. Surtout que étant ta mère, il est dans mon devoir de te défendre de toutes les railleries dont tu pourrais être la cause.

- Merci.

Rory regarda dans la direction de Jess. Il était à la caisse et réglait l'addition de Miss Patty. Il leva les yeux et voyant Rory qui le regardait, lui fit un sourire rayonnant. La jeune fille eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle serait à nouveau séparée de lui lorsqu'elle serait à Yale.


	3. Chapitre 3

Jess avait pris congé du resto et lui et Rory étaient au lac. Le jeune homme était assis sur le pont les pieds pendants, Rory sur ses genoux. Il la serrait tout contre lui.

- Je t'ai manquée on dirait ? observa Rory moqueuse.

- La prochaine fois que tu pars en voyage, je t'oblige à m'inclure dans tes bagages.

- Marché conclu, fit-elle en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. À la fin du baiser, Rory prit la parole.

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu as fait cet été...

- Je pensais à toi.

Rory esquissa un sourire. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Jess d'être si démonstratif.

- Ok. Et à part ça ?

- J'ai relue _Le soleil se lève aussi, Le jardin d'Eden, Pour qui sonne le glas_...

- Hum. Tu as dû t'ennuyer à mourir, le taquina t'elle.

- Hé, tu me manquais et j'essayais de me changer les idées c'est tout. J'ai dû lire une centaine de bouquins durant les vacances. Et comme j'adore Hemingway...

- Ça fait des dizaines de fois depuis hier que tu répètes que je t'ai manquée, remarqua la jeune fille.

- Ouais c'est vrai.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Quoi ? De m'ennuyer de toi ?

- Mais non, dit Rory en souriant. Je veux dire, ça ne te ressemble pas de dire ce que tu ressens comme ça.

- Je sais. Je ne suis pas encore le gars le plus expressif sur terre, mais je me suis amélioré.

- C'est bien.

- Oui ?

- Oui. Parfois j'avais l'impression que tu ne me disais absolument rien. Tu étais tellement secret... Personne ne pouvait savoir ce que tu ressentais...

- Et ça te dérangeait ? demanda Jess.

- Oui, avoua Rory. Je peux comprendre que chaque personne ait son jardin secret, mais parfois il est bon de s'ouvrir aux autres...

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...

- Bon, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis contente de savoir que je t'ai tant manquée pendant l'été.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Jess malicieusement. Tu voulais que j'erre comme une âme en peine tout l'été, c'est ça ?

- Tu comprend ce que je veux dire non ?

- Oui, dit Jess arrêtant de se moquer.

- Ok. Alors tout est correct.

Sur ces mots, elle lui donna un baiser.

Dans l'après-midi, elle passa voir Lane. Les deux filles étaient dans la chambre de Lane et discutaient. Rory apprit que Dave était partit pour la Californie la semaine précédente. Il manquait beaucoup à Lane. Rory eut des remords de lui parler de sa relation avec Jess. Ils venaient de se retrouver et étaient plus amoureux que jamais, alors que le petit ami de Lane était à l'autre bout du pays... La Coréenne remarqua ce malaise.

- Ne te sens pas coupable de me parler de Jess, Rory.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas parce que Dave est en Californie que je dois arrêter de vivre et que vous devez tous me ménager.

- Désolée.

- Oh oublie ça. Alors ça s'est bien passé les retrouvailles avec Jess ?

- Ouais. J'ai l'impression qu'il est... différent.

- Pour le mieux ?

- Oui pour le mieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer lorsque tu seras à Yale ?

La question fatidique. Rory prit une inspiration.

- Je n'en sais rien. On va tout de même trouver le moyen de se voir.

- Bien sûr. Et puis New Haven n'est pas très loin d'ici...

- 32 km.

- Je vois que tu t'es renseignée...

- Pas moi, Jess, précisa Rory.

- Oh, c'est trop mignon !

- Lane, l'avertit sa meilleure amie.

- Il calcule les kilomètres qui vous sépareront, c'est tellement romantique !

- Je crois que le départ de Dave te rend fleur bleue.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

- Vivement qu'il revienne.


	4. Chapitre 4

Lorsque Luke entra à l'appart, Jess y était déjà, contemplant plusieurs chemises qui étaient alignées sur son lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda son oncle intrigué.

- Je choisis ce que je vais porter ce soir.

- Oh, tu sors ?

- Oui avec Rory. Ça pose un problème ?

- Non. Sauf que j'aimerais qu'on parle.

Jess lâcha ses vêtements du regard et se tourna vers Luke.

- Parler ? De quoi ?

- Du fait que tu as décidé de ne pas aller à l'université.

Jess poussa un soupir, exaspéré.

- Tu le savais depuis le début ! Tu voulais que je termine le lycée, je l'ai fait, alors tu n'as rien à redire !

- Oui bien sûr que tu as terminé ta dernière année. De justesse.

Jess lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Mais je l'ai terminée. Et il est hors de question que j'aille à l'université.

- Tu te rappelles de notre entente Jess ? Pour vivre ici, tu dois faire tes études !

- Et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! On n'a pas signé de contrat stipulant que je devais absolument aller à l'université non ? Alors où est le problème ?

- Tu devrais prendre cette discussion plus au sérieux.

- Tu connais déjà mes intentions à propos de l'université, lança Jess avec aplomb. Je n'irai pas.

- Bon. Je croyais seulement que puisque Rory ira à Yale...

- Tu pensais que ça me convaincrait d'aller moi aussi à l'université, le coupa Jess.

- Euh... en fait oui.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas ! Rory c'est ce qu'elle veut. Mais pas moi.

- Ok, ok très bien.

- Je peux me changer maintenant ? demanda brusquement Jess.

- Ok.

Luke se racla la gorge et prit péniblement la parole.

- Peut-être que tu devrais penser à retourner à New York. Tes études ici sont terminées après tout.

Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Mal à l'aise et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de l'appart, laissant Jess encore sous le choc. Le jeune homme ne croyait pas encore ce que son oncle venait de dire. Retourner à New York ? Oui bien sûr, il adorait cette ville et il adorerait y retourner, seulement il y avait Rory. C'était la seule raison qui le poussait à rester à Stars Hollow.

Essayant d'oublier la dernière phrase de Luke, Jess se changea. Il s'empara ensuite des clés de sa voiture et sortit. Il ne jeta même pas un regard à Luke en traversant le resto.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez les Gilmore, Rory lui sauta presque au cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur ? demanda Jess en souriant.

- J'avais hâte de te voir c'est tout.

- Moi aussi.

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser au moment même où Lorelai arriva dans le couloir.

- Oups ! lança t'elle en les voyant. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, dit-elle en guise d'excuse.

- On partaient de toute façon, dit Rory tout en tendant le bras pour s'emparer de sa veste sur la patère.

- Bon alors bonne soirée, fit Lorelai.

Une fois que le couple fut sortit, elle décida d'aller boire un café chez Luke. Lorsqu'elle arriva au resto, son ami vint aussitôt vers elle.

- J'ai à te parler.

C'était relativement calme à cette heure, il n'y avait que deux ou trois clients, alors il n'était pas trop débordée.

- Ok, dit Lorelai intriguée par le ton sérieux de Luke.

Ils prirent place à une table.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Lorelai.

- J'ai carrément dit à Jess de retourner à New York.

Lorelai resta quelques instants sans parler, analysant les conséquences des paroles de Luke.

- Oh... Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Ah je ne sais pas ! Ça a sorti comme ça c'est tout ! Après tout il était convenu qu'il habiterait chez moi le temps de terminé le lycée...

- Oui, mais ça c'était avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Rory, fit Lorelai pensant à sa fille.

- Oui, je sais. Mais...

Il s'interrompit embarrassé.

- J'adore Jess, mais parfois je voudrais retrouver ma vie d'avant. D'une étonnante platitude oui, mais j'avais moins de problèmes.

- Jess est si difficile que ça ? demanda prudemment la jeune femme.

- Pire que ça. Et ça été pire que tout cet été. Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que le fait d'être séparé de Rory, le rendait... hum violent.

- Mais Rory est là maintenant. Ça devrait bien aller.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, puis Lorelai prit la parole.

- Ne l'oblige pas à partir Luke. Pense à Rory.

Luke hocha la tête.

- Je vais y réfléchir.


	5. Chapitre 5

Après la soirée, Rory et Jess s'étaient rendus au lac. Ils avaient passés un très bon moment ensemble. Tout d'abord, ils avaient été au resto et puis ensuite, ils étaient allés voir un film. C'est Jess qui avait proposé de venir au lac. Rory trouvait qu'il avait l'air un peu préoccupé depuis le début de la soirée, mais le connaissant, elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait décidée d'attendre qu'il lui parle de ce qui le tracassait. Ça ne tarda pas. Aussitôt qu'ils furent assis sur le pont, Jess prit la parole, nerveux.

- Luke m'a dit que je devrais retourner à New York, annonça t'il tout de go.

Rory le regarda ahurie.

- Ne fais pas cet air-là, lui dit son petit ami. Il fallait s'y attendre un jour ou l'autre.

- S'attendre à quoi ? demanda brusquement Rory se ressaisissant. À ce que Luke te demande de partir ou à ce que tu retournes à New York ?

Jess vit bien qu'elle était bouleversée, alors il tenta de la rassurer.

- Écoute Ror, je ne retournerai pas à New York.

- Mais si Luke te met à la porte ?

Jess soupira.

- Alors j'essaierai de m'arranger. Je pourrai toujours travailler pour Luke au resto et prendre un appart en ville.

- C'est une possibilité.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si désespéré que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que Luke ne veut plus que j'habite avec lui que je vais nécessairement retourner à New York.

- Mais ça te manque.

- Un peu, avoua le jeune homme.

- Je m'en doutais.

- C'est normal que New York me manque. C'est la ville où j'ai grandi et en comparaison avec Stars Hollow...

- Donc tu aimerais retourner là-bas ?

Jess se sentit prit. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ?

- Oui, décida t'il de dire. Mais pas sans toi, ajouta t'il. Tu me manquerais trop.

Rory eut un triste sourire.

- Quel dilemme.

- Ce n'est pas un dilemme, corrigea Jess. Je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner vivre à New York. Et surtout pas chez ma mère.

- Jess, je ne veux pas te priver de vivre à New York si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment...

- Je serais prêt à y retourner n'importe quand, si tu viendrais avec moi. Mais je peux patienter. Quand tu seras une grande journaliste pour le New York Times, on aura un appart chic à Manhattan.

Rory sourit.

- Je ne l'oublierai pas.

- Bon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

- On ne laissera pas Luke nous séparer, dit-il à la fin du baiser.

- Je doute que ce soit son but, rétorqua Rory. Il sait qu'on est bien ensemble...

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que je retourne à New York ?

- Peut-être qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il a dit ? fit Rory plus pour se convaincre elle-même.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui. Pour savoir à quoi t'en tenir.

- Ouais, je crois que tu as raison, lança son copain.

Ils échangèrent un autre baiser, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre, comme pour se rassurer que tout irait bien.

_**Merci à ceux qui ont fait des reviews, c'est très apprécié.**_


	6. Chapitre 6

Lorsque Rory rentra chez elle, Lorelai était allongée sur le canapé et lisait un livre.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Rory.

Lorelai se redressa et regarda attentivement sa fille. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait l'air troublée.

- Que se passe t'il ? demanda t'elle même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Luke veut que Jess retourne à New York, fit Rory d'une voix éteinte.

- Je sais.

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Luke m'en a parlé. Il regrette d'avoir demandé une chose pareille à Jess.

- Il est un peu tard pour le regretter ! lança la jeune fille d'un ton plus brusque qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Rory... Je sais que cette situation te bouleverse au plus haut point... Mais Jess et toi en avez sûrement discutés.

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Jess m'a dit qu'il ne retournerait pas à New York. Pas sans moi en tout cas.

- Bien. Je m'en doutais.

- Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça Rory. J'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin lorsque Rory se leva, elle trouva une note de sa mère sur la table de la cuisine, disant qu'elle était chez Sookie. Elles avaient des détails à régler à propos de l'auberge, mais elle rejoindrait Rory chez Luke. Rory soupira. Hier après sa discussion avec Jess, elle avait ressentie le besoin d'être seule, mais ce matin la solitude lui pesait. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et se rendit aussitôt au resto. Il était encore tôt, mais il y avait quand même plusieurs clients, dont Babette et Taylor. Rory les ignora et se dirigea vers son petit ami qui préparait du café.

- Salut, dit-elle en souriant.

- Salut, rétorqua Jess, tout en lui rendant son sourire.

Il laissa le café de côté et s'approcha de sa copine pour l'embrasser. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

- Ça va ? s'informa doucement Jess, à la fin du baiser.

Rory hocha la tête.

- Luke a dit que ma mère a appelée hier soir pendant que j'étais avec toi... Je ne sais pas si c'est une coïncidence ou si Luke a planifié tout ça...

- Il ne ferait pas ça, désapprouva la jeune fille, tout en jetant un regard au principal intéressé qui était en train de servir Kirk.

- Il pourrait le faire, fit Jess.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ta mère ? demanda Rory d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- J'en sais rien. Je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure.

Il vit l'air inquiet de Rory et dit :

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Rory. Personne ne me fera retourner à New York.

- Si tu le dis.

- Il faut que tu me crois, dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

- Je te crois, dit Rory, même si elle en doutait quand même un peu.

- Bien. N'y pense plus ok ? Tu entres à Yale dans une semaine et d'ici là, j'aimerais qu'on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble. Sans se casser la tête. C'est possible ?

- Oui bien sûr, dit sa petite amie, en lui plaquant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres.

- Jess ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu as discuté avec Luke ?

Jess ne répondit pas, car son oncle se dirigea dans leur direction.

- Alors ça vient ce café ? demanda t'il au garçon.

- Ouais, ouais, grommela Jess.

- Je te laisse travailler, lui souffla Rory.

- Je t'apporte du café, proposa Jess.

Rory s'éloigna et prit place à une table pour deux. Sa mère arriva à ce moment.

- Bonjour, lança joyeusement Lorelai.

- Dis donc, ça a l'air de bien aller.

- Très bien. Les préparatifs pour l'auberge avancent bien.

- Super.

Lorelai lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Bon qu'y a t'il encore ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore cette histoire de New York qui te tracasse. Jess a dit qu'il n'irait pas.

- Je sais bien. Et il me l'a répété encore une dizaine de fois tout à l'heure.

- Alors quel est le problème ?

- Sa mère a téléphonée hier soir. Jess doit la rappeler plus tard.

- Tu crois que...

- Qu'elle veut lui proposer de retourner vivre là-bas? Oui.

- Rory ça ne veut rien dire. Peut-être bien qu'elle l'appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?

- Alors qu'elle ne lui a pas téléphonée une seule fois depuis qu'il est revenu à Stars Hollow ? lança sarcastiquement Rory.

- Ma chérie ne saute pas trop vite aux conclusions.

- Ouais.

Luke vint prendre leur commande. Il remarqua que Rory avait l'air de lui en vouloir et il regretta d'avoir dit à Jess de partir. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé à Rory. Il avait agit en égoïste et pensé seulement à lui, au fait qu'il pourrait retrouver sa vie de solitaire. Les Gilmore commandèrent et Luke repartit en direction du comptoir. Lorelai le suivit, sous le regard curieux de sa fille qui se doutait bien que Lorelai voulait lui parler de Jess.

- Je peux te parler Luke ?

Il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle voulait. Il regarda autour de lui. Son neveu était maintenant assis avec Rory, une tasse de café devant eux et ils avaient l'air très concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

- C'est à propos de Jess, c'est ça ? demanda Luke.

- On ne peut rien te cacher. Bon, alors tu as dû remarquer l'air bouleversée que Rory affiche depuis qu'elle est rentrée hier soir après que Jess lui ait annoncé que tu comptais le renvoyer à New York.

- Tu parles de Jess comme d'un vulgaire paquet-cadeau qu'on enverrait à une tante éloignée.

- C'est toi qui le considère comme ça.

- Lorelai...

- Tu as accepté de le prendre ici avec toi. Ça impliquait des responsabilités. Et tu ne peux pas les renier tout d'un coup, sous prétexte que Jess a terminé ses études !

- Je sais. Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- Exact. Jess peut rester ici si bon lui semble, ça me va.

- Ok.

- Tu te rends compte du ridicule de la situation ?

- Quoi ? fit Lorelai sans comprendre.

- Oui. C'est toi qui défend Jess. Les rôles sont inversés.

- Je défend Jess, parce que ma fille en est amoureuse, et je ne veux pas la voir triste parce que le garçon qu'elle aime, se sera fait mettre à la porte par son oncle !

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- Euh, que la situation était ridicule ?

- Non avant ça. J'ai dit que Jess pouvait rester ici.

- Alors tout est ok.

- Oui. Maintenant retourne t'asseoir, je t'apporte ta commande.

- J'irais bien, mais il y a un amoureux transi qui s'est emparé de ma chaise pour faire les yeux doux à sa dulcinée.

- Tu es pathétique.

- Tu me l'a déjà dit je crois.

- Non, c'est vrai ? demanda ironiquement Luke.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Lorelai, j'ai du...

- Du travail, le coupa t'elle. Oui désolée, je parle beaucoup trop. Alors je vais aller rejoindre les tourtereaux et les interrompre en plein échange de mots d'amour.

Luke lui jeta un regard exaspéré et Lorelai alla rejoindre Rory et Jess.

Ils arrêtèrent leur conversation lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Je retourne aider Luke, fit Jess en se levant.

Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, Lorelai dit :

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait fuir ?

- On étaient en pleine conversation lorsque tu es arrivée.

- Oh, désolée.

- C'est pas grave.

- Hé regarde qui est là, lança Lorelai le regard tourné vers la porte.

Rory se tourna aussi. C'était Dean. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir. Ils avaient eus une prise de bec juste avant que les Gilmore ne partent en Europe. Dean croyait que Jess n'était pas un garçon pour Rory, celle-ci avait enchaînée en disant qu'au contraire, il était parfait avec elle et la discussion avait dégénérée. Elle croyait qu'il était déménagé, puisqu'il allait à l'université, mais manifestement il n'était pas encore partit.

- Salut Dean, dit aimablement Lorelai.

- Salut.

Rory qui lui en voulait encore ne dit rien. Elle jeta un regard à Jess. Il avait aperçu Dean et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Leur rivalité ne s'était toujours pas atténuée et ils se détestaient toujours autant.


	7. Chapitre 7

Lane était chez les Gilmore. Rory avait eue besoin de se confier à sa meilleure amie et lui avait dit que Luke comptait renvoyer Jess à New York. Elle lui avait aussi parlée du fait qu'elle en voulait encore à Dean à propos de tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Jess, au début de l'été.

- Il m'a dit que Jess jouait avec mes sentiments et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à moi, tu te rends compte ?

- Mais tu sais que c'est faux, rétorqua Lane.

- Bien sûr que je sais que c'est faux ! Je suis avec Jess depuis presque un an, je me doute bien qu'il ne serait pas resté avec moi tout ce temps s'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment.

- Exact. Regarde ce qui s'est passé avec Shane ; il n'est resté avec elle que très peu de temps et puis c'était seulement pour te rendre jalouse.

Au nom de Shane, le regard de Rory devint dur. Il lui suffisait de penser à cette fille, pour comprendre parfaitement la rancœur que Jess avait envers Dean.

- Ne parlons pas de cette...

Elle s'interrompit, sous le point de dire une insulte.

- Je préfère ne pas entendre le mot que tu voulais employer, la prévint son amie. Désolée d'en avoir parlée, j'aurais dû me taire.

- Non, ça va.

La jeune femme essaya de diriger ses pensées vers autre chose. Le visage de Jess s'imposa aussitôt dans son esprit. Le regard de Rory s'adoucit. Lane le remarqua.

- Eh bien ça va mieux on dirait...

Rory sourit. Lane soupira

- J'aimerais être aussi heureuse que toi en amour.

- Lane, Dave va revenir.

- Oui. Une fois par année.

- Je sais que c'est dur, je m'imagine séparée de Jess et...

- Oui, c'est dur, mais notre relation était très récente. Je crois que ça me fait mieux supporter le coup. Et je suis pathétique ; depuis qu'il est parti, j'écoute sans cesse les Dead Kennedy.

- Hein ? demanda Rory incrédule. Ce n'est pourtant pas le genre de musique qu'on écoute lors d'une soirée romantique loin de là.

- Évidemment. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontrée Dave pour la première fois, je portais mon t-shirt des Dead Kennedy.

- Oh...

- Je suis pathétique, répéta Lane, en voyant l'air de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais non.

- Si !

- Bon peut-être un peu, concéda Rory. Mais n'oublie pas que j'ai été dans la même situation que toi tout l'été, j'ai sûrement été pathétique moi aussi...

- Je demanderai à Lorelai, fit Lane en souriant.

Rory lui rendit son sourire.

Rory avait invité Jess à une soirée-ciné. Le garçon venait d'arriver et Rory avait mis _Casablanca _dans le vidéo. Ils étaient confortablement installés l'un contre l'autre sur le sofa, de la nourriture à profusion sur la table devant eux. Lorelai se rendant compte qu'ils voulaient probablement être un peu seuls tous les deux, dit :

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai une envie incontrôlable de café. Et qui fait le meilleur café ? Luke bien sûr, alors ce que je vais faire, c'est que je vais aller boire une tasse de café chez Luke et ensuite je vais aller chez Sookie. Je risque de rentrer tard. Très tard. Vous saurez faire pour passer le temps ?

Rory et Jess échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Amuse-toi bien, dit Rory.

- Merci. Et bonne soirée à vous deux.

Elle s'empara de sa veste et sortit. Lorsqu'elle arriva au resto, elle vit que c'était désert. Luke était en train d'essuyer des tables. Lorelai entra.

- Salut Luke.

Ce dernier leva la tête et lui sourit.

- Hé salut.

- Mon canapé est occupé par un couple ayant de la difficulté à ne pas s'embrasser à toutes les cinq secondes. Alors je me suis dit : « Pourquoi ne pas les laisser seuls et aller boire un café chez Luke ? »

- Ah, Rory et Jess accaparent ton canapé, dit Luke.

- Bien sûr Rory et Jess. Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Sookie et Jackson ? Ou alors Taylor ou Miss Patty ?

- Enlève-moi cette image de la tête s'il te plaît.

- Quoi ? L'image troublante de Taylor et Patty enlacés sur le canapé...

- Oh, ça suffit, la coupa Luke exaspéré. Je te sers ton café.

Il se dirigea vers la cafetière et remplit une tasse qu'il tendit à Lorelai.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Luke la regarda un long moment.

- Qu'y a t'il ? demanda Lorelai mal à l'aise.

- Je trouve étrange que tu ne m'aies pas demandé comment s'était passé ma croisière...

- Votre croisière à toi et Nicole, rectifia Lorelai.

- Si tu veux.

- Bon je ne te l'ai pas demandé parce que je suis au courant de tout.

- Je m'en doutais. Je l'ai dit à Jess, qui l'a répété à Rory, qui elle te l'a répétée.

- C'est à peu près ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Si tu veux savoir, commença la jeune femme, ça m'a mise en colère.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luke intrigué.

- Ça m'a mise en colère que tu fasses un truc dingue sans en parler à personne.

- Tu n'as pas le monopole des trucs dingues. Qui a décidée à quelques jours de son mariage, qu'elle ne se mariait plus et qui a cru bon de faire un remake de _Thelma et Louise _et de partir à l'aventure ?

- Bon, tu as gagnée. Mais moi au moins je me suis rendue compte avant le mariage, que je ne voulais pas épouser Max.

- Nicole et moi on s'est épousés dans des circonstances étranges...

- Oui ça on peut le dire.

- Ne te fâche pas.

- Je ne suis pas fâchée.

- Si tu l'es.

- Non !

- Normalement, quand ton visage devient rouge à ce point, c'est que tu es en colère.

- Qui t'autorises à si bien me connaître ?

- Toi en venant ici trois fois par jour depuis 10 ans.

- Hum ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu aies raison ?

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Encore un peu de café ?

Aussitôt que Lorelai fut partie, Rory se tourna vers Jess.

- Alors, tu as rappelé ta mère ?

- Ouais.

- Et ?

- Elle m'a proposée de retourner habiter chez elle. Et j'ai dit non.

Rory hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment Luke qui a tout arrangé ? Je veux dire... tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ta mère depuis que tu es à Stars Hollow et puis là tout d'un coup...

- J'ai parlé à Luke, l'informa Jess. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y est pour rien. Il m'a aussi dit que je pouvais rester chez lui aussi longtemps que bon me semblait. Et il s'est excusé pour ce qu'il m'avait dit.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

- Alors tout est ok ?

- Oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.


	8. Chapitre 8

Le lendemain soir, Lorelai et Rory se rendirent souper chez Richard et Emily. Les traditionnels repas du vendredi soir étaient de retour. Même si Lorelai ne se sentait plus obligée d'y assistée, elle avait tenue à accompagner sa fille.

- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser dans les griffes d'Emily... Tu vas voir plus tard tu me remercieras.

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ?

- Rory, tu es très gentille, mais un peu naïve.

- Heureuse de le savoir.

- Fais-moi confiance.

- Ok. De toute façon, si tu tiens tant que ça à venir, je ne t'enlèverai pas ce plaisir.

- Là je te reconnais !

- Bon, mais il faudrait faire vite, il est presque cinq heures.

- Donne-moi deux minutes.

Lorelai alla dans sa chambre se changer et revint retrouver Rory.

- Je suis prête. Physiquement et mentalement. C'est ce dernier point qui est le plus important avec mes parents.

- Arrête de dramatiser et allons-y !

Le repas s'éternisait. Lorelai avait oubliée combien ces repas pouvaient être ennuyeux... à moins qu'elle n'y mette du piquant. Au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole, Emily parla.

- Alors Rory impatiente d'être à Yale ?

- Oui.

- Tu vas adorer ça, renchérit Richard. Et qui sait, peut-être te feras-tu un petit ami là-bas.

Lorelai et Rory échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Papa, dit Lorelai, Rory est toujours avec Jess.

Le regard de Richard se rembrunit.

- Ce voyou ? Je croyais que ça s'était terminé entre vous deux lorsque tu es partie en Europe.

Richard avait rencontré Jess à la remise de diplôme de Rory et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il l'avait détesté. En réalité, il le détestait avant même de le rencontrer, ayant eu vent du dîner raté avec Jess qui s'était pointé avec un œil au beurre noir.

- Je suis encore avec Jess, dit sèchement Rory.

- Tu devrais peut-être penser à... hum eh bien à rompre avec lui, fit Emily.

Lorelai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses parents éprouvaient vraiment le besoin de tout contrôler. C'en était écoeurant.

- Maman, la vie amoureuse de Rory ne te regarde absolument pas. Elle n'a pas besoin de ton feu vert pour sortir avec un garçon, pas plus qu'elle n'a besoin du mien.

- Allons calme-toi, Lorelai, l'avertit son père. Nous faisons juste part à Rory de nos impressions. Et je crois vraiment que ce serait mieux pour elle si elle se trouvait un petit ami à Yale. Un beau garçon intelligent, pourquoi pas ?

- Jess est beau et intelligent, lança froidement Rory. Il me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir d'autre copain.

- Elle a 18 ans. Presque 19, commença Lorelai. Je crois qu'elle est en âge de savoir qui fréquenté. Ce n'est pas parce que Jess n'ira pas à l'université qu'il est moins intelligent.

- Oh, elle changera vite d'idée lorsqu'elle rencontrera des garçons de Yale, rétorqua Richard.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama brusquement Rory. Non, je ne changerai pas d'idée et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de rompre avec Jess. Alors si vous pouviez vous abstenir de passer des commentaires désobligeants sur Jess, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.

Richard et Emily échangèrent un regard contrarié.

- On ne fait ça que pour ton bien ma chérie.

Lorelai se leva soudainement de table.

- Il serait temps qu'on y aillent, n'est-ce pas Rory ?

- Ouais.

- Mais on n'a même pas encore mangés le dessert, fit Emily contrariée.

- Quelle importance ? Je n'ai plus très faim de toute façon.

Lorelai et Rory se dirigèrent vers la porte sans un mot de plus.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Lorelai s'exclama :

- J'en ai marre ! Quel besoin ont-il de tout contrôler ? Ils veulent te contrôler, ils croient que Jess n'est pas un bon garçon pour toi et...

- Stop, l'interrompit Rory. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir cette discussion maintenant. J'ai surtout besoin de café. D'une tonne de café.

- Bien, moi aussi. Direction chez Luke.

Lorsque les Gilmore arrivèrent enfin au resto, Kirk était assis à une table et Gipsy à une autre. Lorelai et Rory se rendirent aussitôt au comptoir.

- Café ! lança Lorelai à Luke.

- Un problème ? demanda t'il en voyant leur air courroucé.

- Mes parents comme toujours, répondit Lorelai. C'est pourquoi on a besoin de café. Très fort de préférence.

Rory regarda autour d'elle.

- Jess est en haut, dit Luke remarquant son manège.

- Très bien merci. Je reviens tout de suite.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Lorelai prit la parole.

- Tu ne devineras jamais la raison de notre dispute avec mes parents.

- Non probablement pas. Et comme de toute façon je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes...

- Mes parents ont dit à Rory qu'elle devrait se trouver un autre petit ami. À Yale bien sûr.

- Ils lui ont vraiment dit ça ?

- Oui. Je n'en revenais pas. Ils n'ont pas le droit d'émettre une opinion sur la vie amoureuse de Rory. Ni sur aucune autre facette de sa vie d'ailleurs.

- Tiens, dit Luke en lui tendant son café.

- Merci. Ça me met en rogne quand ils font ça, continua t'elle.

- Ignore-les.

- Oh, le bon conseil ! lança t'elle sarcastique. Luke, ce sont Richard et Emily Gilmore. Impossible de les ignorer. Et si tu le fais, ils t'en feront repentir toute ta vie.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pourtant. Et puis le fait qu'ils passent des commentaires, est-ce que ça incitera Rory à rompre avec Jess ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Alors où est le problème ?

- Je voudrais bien te voir à ma place.

- Quand tu veux. Tu as encore l'air en colère. Prend toi un beignet ça va te remonter le moral.

Lorelai lui sourit.


	9. Chapitre 9

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine que les Gilmore étaient revenues d'Europe. Rory entrait à Yale dans quatre jours. Elle était en train de magasiner pour des articles scolaires, lorsqu'elle rencontra Dean.

- Hum, salut dit celui-ci, mal à l'aise.

- Salut, répondit froidement Rory.

- Je croyais que tu étais partie à Yale.

- Samedi.

- Oh, bien.

- Et toi ? Quand pars-tu pour l'université ?

- Lundi.

Un silence gêné régna pendant un moment, puis finalement Dean prit la parole.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore avec Jess.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais plus avec lui ? demanda abruptement Rory.

- Eh bien, parce qu'une séparation de deux mois, c'est toujours dur pour un couple...

- Six semaines, corrigea sèchement Rory.

- En tout cas, je ne crois pas que Jess se soit vraiment ennuyé cet été...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança brusquement la jeune fille.

- Hum... euh... Vraiment je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Je ne trouve pas que tu mérites ce qu'il t'as fait et...

- Dean, le coupa Rory, où veux-tu en venir ?

- J'ai vu Jess avec Shane à plusieurs reprises cet été... et ils avaient l'air très intimes.

Le cœur de Rory s'arrêta. Jess et Shane ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait sorti avec elle seulement pour la rendre jalouse non ? Et si...

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Sans un regard pour Dean, elle s'éloigna à grands pas en direction du resto. Mû par la force de sa colère, elle y arriva très rapidement. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle fit le tour du resto des yeux. Pas de traces de Jess.

- Où est Jess ? demanda t'elle à Luke.

- Il est là-haut.

Sans remercier Luke, Rory s'empressa de monter. Arrivée devant la porte, elle ne frappa même pas et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Jess était debout devant la table en train de trier ces CD. Rory pouvait entendre la chanson _Attitude _des Misfits, en sourdine.

En la voyant, Jess sourit, mais il changea rapidement d'expression en voyant dans quel état était sa petite amie.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air en colère.

- Oui ! Oui, je suis en colère, explosa la jeune fille. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Te faire quoi ? s'étonna Jess complètement déboussolé.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Toi et Shane tendrement enlacés, pendant que moi j'étais en Europe !

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage de Jess.

- Shane et moi ? Rory tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je l'ai laissé tomber...

- Oui, c'est ce que je croyais ! Mais tu m'as menti !

- Rory, arrête deux secondes ok ? Je ne sais pas trop au juste de quoi tu m'accuses, mais d'après ce que tu viens de débiter, je crois comprendre que tu insinues que je t'ai trompé avec Shane, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

- Mais qui t'as mis une idée pareille dans la tête bon sang ?

Rory baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas.

- C'est Dean c'est ça ? s'écria le jeune homme complètement hors de lui.

Rory consciente qu'elle s'était fait avoir par Dean et qu'elle avait provoquée une dispute avec son petit ami pour absolument rien, sentit des larmes menacer de couler sur ses joues.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Jess continua :

- Je vais lui casser la gueule ! Et toi tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu as tout gobé ce qu'il t'as racontée, alors que tu sais que jamais je n'aurais fait ça ! Je croyais que tu avais finalement réussie à avoir confiance en moi ! Mais je m'étais trompé ! Maintenant va t'en !

- Jess...

- Va t'en ! répéta t'il.

Rory en pleurs sortit précipitamment de l'appart.

Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Jess donna un coup de pied sur le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, anéanti.

Rory avait longtemps marchée, sans but précis. Elle était attristée par sa dispute avec Jess. Et si c'était la fin entre eux ? Puis finalement, la tristesse avait laissée place à la colère. Une colère dirigée contre Dean. Poussée par sa rage, Rory s'était rendu chez Dean. C'est lui qui lui avait ouvert.

- C'est dégueulasse ce que tu as fait ! hurla t'elle sans autre préambule.

Dean eut l'air coupable. Il avait eut le temps de méditer sur son geste et s'était senti plutôt dégueulasse en effet.

- Je suis désolé Rory. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- J'ai été idiote de te croire ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien...

- J'ai vraiment envie de te tuer, tu sais ! Par ta faute, Jess m'en veux horriblement !

- Désolé.

- Arrête de dire que tu es désolé ! Ça ne règlera rien. Le mal est fait. Mais je voulais juste te dire à quel point je trouve que tu es descendu bas.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle planta Dean là.


	10. Chapitre 10

Lorsque Rory rentra chez elle immédiatement après sa discussion avec Dean , Lorelai remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa fille avait l'air bouleversée.

- Que se passe t'il, ma chérie ? demanda Lorelai.

- Rien, mentit Rory, tout en enlevant sa veste en jeans.

- Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas rien, rétorqua sa mère, mais si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, c'est ok.

Rory soupira et se lança.

- J'ai eue une énorme dispute avec Jess.

- Pire que celle du fameux dîner où il s'était pointé avec un coquard ?

- Pire que celle là.

- Ça va aller ?

Rory hocha la tête, mais eut peine à retenir quelques larmes de couler. Lorelai s'en aperçue.

- Pourquoi vous êtes vous chamaillés ?

- C'est de ma faute. Tout est de ma faute. Je ne lui ai pas fait assez confiance. Et si Dean n'aurait pas...

- Dean? l'interrompit Lorelai.

Rory se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Lorelai fit de même.

- Dean m'a raconté qu'il avait vu Jess avec Shane cet été. C'était faux bien sûr, mais moi j'ai tout gobée et je suis allée engueulée Jess.

- Dean a fait ça ? fit Lorelai, franchement étonnée.

- Oui, il a fait ça ! Je sais que tu crois qu'il est parfait, mais il ne l'est pas du tout ! À cause de lui, je ne sais même pas si Jess veut encore de moi !

- Laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer tout ça. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui. Il doit croire que tu ne lui fais pas confiance.

- Je sais. Et pourtant... j'étais arrivée à lui faire confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru ce que Dean m'a dit. Avant de paniquer, j'aurais dû en parler à Jess, pas lui lancer en pleine figure que je le détestais qu'il m'ait trompée avec Shane.

- Oui effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû sauter trop vite aux conclusions.

- Et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- C'est toi qui devrais faire les premiers pas vers Jess.

- Ouais comme d'habitude.

- Rory, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment à toi de faire les premiers pas. Jess doit être dans un état lamentable. Il doit s'imaginer que tu fais plus confiance à Dean qu'à lui...

Rory se prit la tête entre les mains.

- J'ai été stupide.

- Mais non.

- Si !

- Bon, si tu insistes. Mais n'attend pas trop avant de régler cette histoire.

- Ouais.

- Je vais aller boire un café, dit Lorelai, se rendant compte que Rory avait besoin d'être seule.

- Salut, lança joyeusement Luke, lorsque Lorelai entra dans le resto.

- Salut.

Lorelai remarqua que Jess ne travaillait pas.

- Jess ne t'aide pas ? demanda t'elle négligement.

- Non. Je sais pas ce qu'il a, mais il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Tu devines pas pourquoi ?

- Rory ? se risqua Luke.

Lorelai approuva.

- Que s'est-il passé ? se renseigna Luke.

- Ce serait trop long à raconter, mais disons que ça a rapport avec Dean...

- Elle n'est quand même pas revenue avec lui ? demanda Luke inquiet.

- Mais non.

- Tant mieux. Jess ne le supporterait pas. En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils se réconcilieront bientôt, parce que Jess est d'une humeur exécrable.

- Rien de nouveau quoi.

- Lorelai, la prévint Luke.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- C'est mieux comme ça. Bon, alors je te sers un café j'imagine ?

- Exactement.

Tout en faisant le café, Luke prit la parole.

- Hum... je voudrais savoir ça juste comme ça, tu es libre de refuser... mais euh, eh bien, demain au ciné il y a une soirée de films classiques. Tu sais _Casablanca, La fureur de vivre_... Et comme tu es adores ça et que moi je veux parfaire ma culture cinématographique, je me disais... qu'on pourraient y aller ensemble ?

- Bien sûr, accepta aussitôt Lorelai.

- Vraiment ? Tu sais tu es libre de refuser si tu n'en a pas envie.

- J'irai Luke.

- Bon, alors très bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire resplendissant.


	11. Chapitre 11

Le lendemain, n'y tenant plus, Rory se leva avant Lorelai et se rendit au resto. Elle devait parler à Jess. Lorsqu'elle arriva au snack-bar, elle s'informa à Luke si Jess était là-haut.

- Oui, il y est, l'informa Luke.

- Ok. Je vais le rejoindre.

- Pas de problèmes.

Il la regarda monter en quatrième vitesse. Il espérait qu'elle et Jess régleraient leurs différends.

Lorsque Rory arriva devant la porte de l'appart, elle entendit _London Calling_ des Clash qui jouait à tue-tête. Inutile de frapper, Jess ne l'entendrait pas, alors elle poussa doucement la porte. Le jeune homme était installé sur son lit et lisait _Les clochards célestes de _Kerouac. Eb apercevant sa petite amie, il se leva précipitamment et baissa la musique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il s'efforçait de rester froid. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit qu'en réalité, il était attristé par leur dispute.

- Je voulais te parler, dit Rory.

- Je t'écoutes.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je voulais m'excuser. Je sais que j'ai été horrible de croire ce que Dean m'a raconté. Je n'ai aucun idée de pourquoi je l'ai cru.

- Parce qu'aussitôt qu'il te dit quelque chose, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire qu'il est tellement parfait, qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Mets-toi à ma place Rory ! C'est moi ton petit ami, mais on dirait que tu as plus confiance en Dean qu'en moi !

Exactement ce que Lorelai avait dit. Rory prit une profonde inspiration.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Jess. J'ai réussie à te faire confiance. J'ai juste commis une petite incartade...

- Ce n'est pas une petite incartade. Ça m'a fait du mal que tu préfères croire Dean plutôt que moi.

- Je suis désolée.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de lui. Jess ne s'éloigna pas.

- Je t'aime.

Le regard de son copain s'adoucit.

- La prochaine fois, parle moi de ce qui ne va pas, au lieu de m'accuser tout de suite.

- Promis. Je suis désolée.

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit.

- Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Pour toute réponse, Jess l'embrassa tendrement. À la fin du baiser, Rory dit :

- Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je m'en serais voulue si je t'aurais perdue à cause d'un malentendu comme celui-ci.

- C'est bon, oublie ça maintenant. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

- Lesquels ? demanda Rory en souriant.

Pour toute réponse, Jess l'entraîna vers son lit.


	12. Chapitre 12

Rory rentra à la maison, après avoir passée une partie de la journée avec Jess. Ils étaient allés bouquiner à la librairie, ensuite ils avaient écoutés une compilation des Ramones que Jess venaient d'acheter, puis finalement ils été allés au lac et s'étaient embrassés pendant un long moment.

- Maman ? lança Rory en entrant, ne voyant Lorelai nulle part.

- Dans la cuisine !

La jeune fille s'y dirigea.

- Hé tu savais que ce soir, ils passent une rétrospective de vieux films ? On y va toutes les deux ?

- Euh... j'y vais déjà, avoua Lorelai.

- Oh, un rendez-vous galant ? dit Rory moqueuse.

- Ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous galant.

- Avec qui tu y vas ?

- Dis donc, je te trouve bien curieuse.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de savoir avec qui ma mère sort ? Et s'il n'était pas recommandable ?

- Il est très recommandable.

- Qui c'est ?

- Luke.

- Luke Danes ? s'écria Rory estomaquée.

- Oui ce Luke là. Et ce n'est pas un rendez-vous galant. Luke a seulement décidé d'être un peu plus cultivé et d'enfin voir _Casablanca_ et _La fureur de vivre_.

- Il a quand même décidé de les voir avec toi.

- On est amis ok ? Il me l'a proposé parce qu'il sait que je suis une cinéphile.

- Oui et pas pour d'autre raison, fit Rory d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

- Non, pas pour d'autres raisons. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, continua Lorelai.

- Maman ! Je ne vais quand même pas vous servir de chaperon !

- Alors viens avec Jess, on se fera un soirée à quatre.

- Hors de question. C'est toi que Luke a invité et je ne crois pas que moi, Jess ou Sookie et Jackson étions compris dans l'invitation.

- Bon, comme tu veux.

- Tout compte fait je crois que je vais me faire une soirée ciné ici avec Jess ou Lane.

- Bien.

- Comme ça je ne serais pas couchée lorsque tu arriveras et tu pourras me dire tous les détails...

- Il n'y aura rien à raconter Rory !

- Ok.

Pour faire diversion, Lorelai alla dans le salon, mettre le CD _Never mind the bollock here's the Sex Pistols_. Sa tentative fut sans succès, car lorsqu'elle revint à la cuisine, Rory dit :

- Tu crois que Luke aime les Sex Pistols ?

- J'en doute. C'est un des groupes préférés de Jess non ? Alors forcément Luke doit détester ça.

- Mouais. Je trouve que tu as eue de la chance d'avoir comme hymne de jeunesse _God save the queen_ des Sex Pistols, _White Riot_ des Clash et _Attitude _des Misfits

- Et toi tu as _Seven nation army_ des White Stripes et _Celebrity skin _de Hole

- Tu crois vraiment que Courtney Love soit le symbole d'une jeunesse saine et épanouie ?

- Non. Surtout si elle a comploté le meurtre de Kurt Cobain.

- C'était un suicide.

- On a dit la même chose pour Marilyn Monroe et Jim Morrison.

- Vu sous cet angle...

Le téléphone sonna à ce moment.

- Je répond, lança Rory.

C'était Lane.

- Il y a une énorme bagarre devant chez moi.

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

- Jess et Dean, annonça prudemment Lane.

- Quoi ?

- Désolée de te l'apprendre comme ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Eh bien, j'étais dehors lorsque tout a commencé et j'ai entendu Jess crier après Dean et puis là tout d'un coup il lui a sauté dessus et...

Rory ferma les yeux.

- Ils ont arrêtés de se battre là ?

- Luke et Taylor viennent de les séparer.

- Il n'y as pas trop d'effusions de sang j'espère ? demande Rory inquiète pour Jess.

- Non, ça l'air d'aller.

- J'arrive, dit soudainement Rory.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Oui. C'est moi la cause de leur bagarre.

- Je m'en doute, mais pourquoi ?

Rory soupira et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le mensonge de Dean à propos de Jess et Shane.

- Wah, commenta son amie lorsqu'elle eut terminée. Je comprend Jess d'être furax.

- Ouais. Ils sont encore là ?

- Jess et Luke se dirigent vers le resto et je crois que Dean vient de partir.

- Très bien, je vais aller chez Luke. Bye

- Bye.

Rory arriva au resto quelques minutes plus tard. Luke et Jess étaient derrière le comptoir, en train de s'engueuler et l'attention de tous les clients étaient dirigés vers eux.

- C'est toi qui lui a sauté dessus ? voulut savoir Luke.

- Oui ! Mais il le méritait !

- Mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a sorti avec Rory pendant deux ans ? dit sarcastiquement Luke.

La principale concernée, aurait voulu disparaître. Manifestement, les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte de sa présence.

- Non pas pour ça ! riposta Jess. Il a monté un plan contre moi pour que je me sépare de Rory !

- Vraiment de toutes les excuses imaginables et inimaginables, celle-là c'est la meilleure.

- Il dit vrai, lança Rory.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle : Jess, Luke, Kirk, Taylor, Babette et Andrew. Rory rougit.

- Il dit vrai, répéta Luke. Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour le protéger ?

- Non, c'est la vérité.

Luke hocha la tête mal à l'aise.

- Bon, j'ai du boulot, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard soulagé.


	13. Chapitre 13

C'était le soir et Lorelai se préparait pour sa soirée avec Luke. Elle avait beau se répéter que Luke l'avait invité en tant qu'amie et rien de plus, mais... Elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui plaisait. Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de son mariage, elle avait presque fait une attaque et avait presque sautée au plafond lorsqu'elle avait appris que ce mariage n'avait duré que quelques jours. Secouant la tête, comme pour chasser les idées qu'elle pourrait se faire à propos de sa relation avec Luke, elle alla retrouver Rory dans sa chambre, deux chandails dans les mains.

- Lequel ? demanda t'elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Rory leva les yeux de son livre et jeta un regard aux deux vêtements.

- Celui-ci, dit-elle en pointant un chandail noir décolleté.

- T'en es sûre ?

- Mais oui.

- Ok.

- Je trouve que tu en fais beaucoup pour une sortie qui n'a rien d'un rendez-vous galant, remarqua subtilement Rory.

- J'aurais fait ça pour n'importe quel rendez-vous galant ou pas.

- Puisque tu le dis...

- Alors toi que vas-tu faire de ta soirée ? demanda Lorelai pour changer de sujet.

- J'ai invitée Jess pour une soirée-ciné. J'ai pensée inviter Lane, mais j'avais peur qu'elle se sente de trop. Tu sais, elle souffre du départ de Dave. J'avais peur que l'inviter ce soir lui rappelle Dave, étant donné les quelques sorties à quatre qu'on s'étaient fait elle, moi, Jess et Dave.

- Oui, c'est un sujet délicat en effet.

- Tout aussi délicat que ta soirée avec Luke, rigola Rory.

Pour protester, Lorelai s'empara d'un oreiller et lui lança à la figure.

- Oh, tu vas me le payer ! s'écria la jeune fille faussement vexée.

Elle relança l'oreiller à sa mère qui éclata de rire.

Au moment d'aller chercher Lorelai, Luke était soudainement très nerveux. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Lorelai n'était qu'une amie, il la voyait à chaque jour au resto, alors il n'avait pas à s'énerver pour une sortie avec elle. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, lorsque Jess entra.

- Tu sors ? demanda t'il étonné, en reluquant l'habillement de Luke.

- Oui je sors.

- Tu es un homme marié ne l'oublie pas.

- Jess !

- Bon, je plaisantais c'est tout. Avec qui tu sors ?

- De quoi je me mêle ?

- Simple curiosité, c'est tout, se défendit son neveu.

- Je sors avec Lorelai si tu veux tout savoir.

- Lorelai ! s'étouffa Jess.

- Oui, Lorelai, tu sais la mère de ta petite amie.

- Alors si vous vous mariez Rory et moi on sera cousins par alliance ?

- Cesse tout de suite ce jeu !

- Je m'informais c'est tout. Ça me ferait juste bizarre que Rory devienne tout à coup ma cousine.

- Je dois y aller, dit Luke à bout de nerfs.

- Ok. Amuse-toi bien. Tu crois que Rory aimerait avoir un nouveau papa?

Luke eut un regard exaspéré et sortit.

Jess reprit son sérieux et regarda l'heure. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chez Rory. Il mit un disque de Metallica et s'empara d'un livre de John Fante. Il essaya de lire, mais il était incapable de se concentrer. Il ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que Rory allait à Yale samedi. Dans deux jours. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il savait qu'elle allait lui manquer terriblement. Se voir juste les week-ends, ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais à moins d'emménager dans la chambre que Rory aurait à Yale, il n'aurait pas le choix. Il mit court à ses réflexions et décida d'aller la voir tout de suite. Il arrêta le lecteur CD, enfila une veste en jean, s'empara de son livre et sortit.

Au moment d'appuyer sur la sonnette, Luke ressentit des papillons dans le ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Ce n'était que Lorelai. Il la connaissait depuis des années et maintenant il était angoissé à l'idée de sonner à sa porte. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'éxécuta. Lorelai vint rapidement lui ouvrir.

- Hé salut Luke, dit-elle en souriant.

- Salut, rétorqua t'il, lui rendant son sourire. Tu es prête ? demanda t'il.

- Oui. On peut y aller.

Elle essaya de se retenir de sourire, mais impossible, elle avait le sourire fendue jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce n'était quand même pas Luke qui lui faisait cet effet-là non ? Non, ce serait trop dingue.


	14. Chapitre 14

Jess arriva chez les Gilmore quelques minutes plus tard.

- Salut. Tu arrives tôt, dit Rory en lui ouvrant.

- Je te dérange ?

- Mais non, le rassura la jeune fille, tout en lui plaquant un baiser sur la joue.

- Je n'ai pas droit à un vrai baiser ? demanda Jess faussement choqué.

Pour toute réponse, sa copine l'attira vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément.

- Ça te va comme ça ? demanda t'elle à la fin du baiser.

Jess ne répondit pas et entra dans la maison. Une fois la porte refermée, il se jeta sur Rory et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec ferveur, tout en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

Rory et Jess étaient enlacés, couchés dans le lit. Ils venaient de faire l'amour.

- Je croyais qu'on devaient se faire une soirée cinéma ? lança le jeune homme, moqueur.

- C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus, aussitôt que tu es entré, rétorqua Rory.

- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire.

Rory sourit.

- Non, vraiment pas.

- Alors que penses-tu de la sortie de Luke et ta mère ? demanda Jess changeant de sujet.

- Incroyable.

- Pas tant que ça finalement. Après tout, Luke a été marié, il a plus d'expérience avec les femmes.

- Il a été marié à peine quelques jours !

- Ouais, mais bon ça compte quand même.

- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux de ma mère ?

- J'en sais rien. Il cache très bien ses émotions.

- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un, le taquina Rory, un regard en coin.

- Il cache mieux ses émotions que moi tu sauras. Tout le monde peut voir que je suis amoureux de toi. Tout le monde le sait depuis des lustres, bien avant qu'on ne sortent ensemble.

Rory eut un petit sourire.

- Alors comme ça, tu étais amoureux de moi bien avant qu'on ne sortent ensemble.

Elle le savait, mais pourquoi ne pas lui faire avouer ?

Jess rougit.

- Tu le sais bien. Sinon pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dépensé 90$ pour acheter un stupide panier de pique-nique, ou que je serais revenu à Stars Hollow après que Luke m'ait renvoyé à New York ?

- Et moi si je n'aurais pas été amoureuse de toi, je ne serais pas allée te rejoindre à New York et je ne t'aurais pas embrassée au mariage de Sookie, fit Rory, jouant le jeu.

- Oui parlons-en de ce baiser ! Tu t'es enfuie en courant ! s'exclama Jess pour la faire réagir.

- Oui, mais c'est la seule fois. Après ça, je ne me suis plus jamais enfuie au courant après t'avoir embrassée.

- Heureusement pour toi, sinon je t'aurais poursuivi.

Ils rirent et échangèrent un baiser.

En revenant du cinéma, Luke proposa à Lorelai d'aller boire un café.

- Tu sais bien que je serais incapable de refuser un café, accepta Lorelai, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

- C'est bien pour ça que je te le demande.

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis finalement Luke mal à l'aise déverrouilla la porte du resto. Il laissa passer Lorelai devant.

- J'aurai droit à un beignet aussi ? demanda t'elle.

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

- Tout ? Vraiment tout ?

- Avec certaines limites, précisa Luke.

Lorelai alla s'asseoir au comptoir et Luke alla préparer le café.

- J'ai passée une très belle soirée Luke, dit-elle maladroitement.

Luke se retourna de la cafetière et lui sourit.

- Moi aussi. On pourraient se reprendre ?

Il avait peine à croire qu'il avait dit ça.

- Oui bien sûr, fit Lorelai un peu étonnée par sa proposition.

Luke lui servit son café et lui donna ensuite un beignet à la confiture.

- Je blaguais pour le beignet tu sais, l'informa la jeune femme.

- C'est pas grave. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, alors mange-le.

- Merci Luke.

Ils y eut un lourd silence pendant un long moment. Finalement, Luke dit :

- Rory va bientôt à Yale.

- Samedi.

- J'imagine que ça va être dur pour toi... Je veux dire c'est ta fille, ta meilleure amie, ta confidente tout ça à la fois et ça va sûrement faire bizarre de ne plus la voir à tous les jours...

- Oui bien sûr. Elle va beaucoup me manquer.

- Je te comprend tu sais. Même si parfois j'en ai assez de Jess et que j'ai même pensé le renvoyer à New York, je l'aime bien. Et je trouverais ça dur si tout à coup il ne vivrait plus avec moi. Oublie ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour à propos du fait que je voudrais retrouver ma vie d'avant... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça.

- Tu étais à bout de nerfs.

- Oui ça doit être ça.

- Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Jess.

- Ce qui est un exploit.

- Mais non. Rory l'aime.

- Et toi ?

- Tu sais, je commence réellement à l'apprécier. Jusqu'ici il a toujours été correct avec Rory. Enfin presque.

- Lui aussi va trouver ça difficile lorsqu'elle sera à Yale.

- Je sais.

- Excuse-moi de te parler du départ de Rory, je dois te déprimer.

- Non, ça me fait du bien d'en parler, le rassura t'elle en lui souriant.

- Ok. Alors si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci.


	15. Chapitre 15

Rory et Jess étaient toujours dans le lit de la jeune fille. Ils avaient décidés de laisser tomber la soirée ciné, étant tous les deux épuisés. À présent, Rory était dans les bras de Jess et ils parlaient depuis des heures. Elle adorait ces moments. Avec lui, elle pouvait parler de n'importe quel sujet. Tout à l'heure, ils avaient eus une conversation à savoir si c'était vraiment Sid Vicious qui avait assassiné sa petite amie Nancy Spugen, pour ensuite passer aisément au sujet de Kerouac un des auteurs préférés de Jess. Ces discussions allaient lui manquer lorsqu'elle serait à Yale.

- Tu pars bientôt, lança Jess après un silence de quelques minutes.

Rory hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que tu es nerveuse ?

- Un peu. Mais ce qui me rend le plus nerveuse, c'est de quitter Stars Hollow. Et de te quitter toi.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis finalement Jess qui ne voulait pas que sa petite amie voit son désarroi, détourna le regard.

- Jess ?

- Est-ce que ça va changer entre nous deux ? demanda t'il d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ? dit doucement la jeune femme.

- Parce que... parce qu'à Yale tu vas rencontrer des tas de garçons sûrement plus intéressants que moi et...

- Quoi ? l'interrompit Rory. Jess tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- J'en ai l'air ?

- Non, malheureusement. Tu crois vraiment que je vais tomber amoureuse d'un étudiant de Yale ?

- Ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

- Jess ! lança Rory offusquée. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu étais en colère que je ne t'ai pas fait confiance à propos de ce que Dean a dit à propos de toi et Shane. Et bien ça, c'est la même chose ! Je suis amoureuse de toi et ça ne changera pas. Pourquoi les garçons de Yale seraient plus intéressants que toi ? Tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu as les mêmes goûts que moi et jamais je n'ai eue autant de facilité à parler avec une personne, à part avec ma mère. Même en cherchant très fort, je doute que je trouverais un autre petit ami aussi bien que toi.

Devant l'ardeur de sa copine, Jess esquissa un sourire. Il se sentait plus rassuré maintenant.

- Tu me crois ? posa Rory.

- Oui dit Jess.

Il roula un peu dans le lit pour se rapprocher d'elle et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Je t'aime, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Tu commences à y prendre goût on dirait...

- À quoi ? À t'aimer ?

- À me dire que tu m'aimes.

- C'est en progrès.

- Très bien. Tu sais que je t'aime aussi.

- Après le speech que tu viens de me faire, je crois que oui.

Il lui souria dans la pénombre.

- Ne l'oublie surtout pas ce speech ok ?

- Ok.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis Rory épuisée posa sa tête sur l'oreiller, bientôt suivi par Jess.

Luke avait invité Lorelai à monter à son appart. Décidément, il se sentait audacieux ce soir. Était-ce l'amour qui le rendait comme ça ? L'amour ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça quand même ? Si ?

Lorelai était assise sur le canapé, un peu mal à l'aise. La voir comme ça, rendait Luke nerveux tout à coup.

- Je... je devrais rentrer, bégaya Lorelai. Rory va s'inquiéter.

- Elle est avec Jess non ?

- Euh oui, répondit-elle se demandant où il voulait en venir.

- Eh bien je peux te dire qu'ils seront trop occupés pour remarquer que tu n'es pas rentrée.

- Oui, peut-être bien, mais...

- Reste encore... disons 30 minutes ?

- Oui 30 minutes ça me paraît bien.

Luke vint prendre place à ses côtés sur le sofa.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui dura quelques temps. Puis l'audace revint à Luke et il se pencha vers Lorelai pour l'embrasser.

Leur baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Lorsqu'ils y mirent fin à bout de souffle, Lorelai dit :

- Wow...

- Oui, wow.

- Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? demanda la jeune femme les yeux brillants.

Luke devint rouge tomate.

- Je crois que.... Que j'ai peut-être des sentiments pour toi...

Lorelai rougit à son tour, puis sourit.

- Alors si on remettaient ça ?

Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser.


	16. Chapitre 16

Le lendemain matin à la première heure, Lorelai s'était rendue chez Sookie.

- Salut, lança t'elle joyeusement en entrant. Salut bébé, continua t'elle en posant sa main sur le ventre de Sookie.

- Dis donc ça l'air de bien aller, remarqua celle-ci.

Lorelai jeta un coup d'œil à Jackson. Il était appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, encore dans les vapes.

- Il en a pour encore une heure à être comme ça non ? demanda Lorelai.

- Hum oui à peu près, approuva Sookie.

- Très bien. J'ai des nouvelles croustillantes à t'apprendre.

- Très croustillantes ? voulut savoir Sookie les yeux brillants.

- Non, mais regarde-toi. Tu es une dévoreuse de potins.

- Je suis curieuse c'est tout. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apprendre ?

- Il s'est passé certaines choses entre Luke et moi...

Sookie écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Quelles genres de choses ?

- Laisse aller ton imagination, parce que je ne rentrerai pas dans les détails.

- Vous avez couchés ensemble ? C'est extraordinaire ! continua t'elle sans attendre la réponse.

- Je suis encore surprise que ça se soit produit.

- Pas moi. Je sais depuis longtemps que vous êtes fait pour aller ensemble.

- Pour l'instant, c'est trop tôt pour le dire.

- Moi je le sais.

- Tu as des dons de voyante ?

- Toute la ville le sait.

- Tu exagères.

- Alors vous êtes ensemble maintenant ?

- Je crois que oui.

- Et tu l'aimes ?

- Sookie !

- Alors ?

- Peut-être que oui. Je sais que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, peut-être est-ce de l'amour ou alors seulement de l'attirance.

- C'est de l'amour, dit Sookie convaincue.

- On verra bien. Mais j'espère que c'est le cas.

Après être sortie de chez Sookie, Lorelai se rendit au resto. En la voyant entrer, Luke interrompit brusquement sa conversation avec Rory et Jess qui étaient installés à une table, pour lever les yeux vers Lorelai. Tous les clients de la place, purent voir qu'ils se passaient quelque chose entre eux, juste au regard qu'ils échangèrent. Rory et Jess eurent un sourire complice.

- Euh... salut Lorelai, fit Luke un peu mal à l'aise.

- Salut. Je... je vais aller m'asseoir au comptoir.

- Ok...

Elle s'y dirigea et Luke l'y suivit.

- Y'a de l'électricité dans l'air, commenta Jess une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés.

- T'as remarqué hein ?

- C'est tellement évident. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose entre eux cette nuit.

- Et ça ne nous regarde pas, dit fermement Rory.

- Non tu as raison. Concentrons-nous plutôt sur nos ébats à nous.

Rory lui sourit.

- Ça je n'ai aucun mal à le faire.

Jess se pencha par-dessus la tête et plaqua un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Luke les observa de loin. Sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi, cette scène l'embarrassa devant Lorelai. Peut-être parce qu'il rêvait de l'embrasser depuis des heures...

- Euh... Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Luke pour se changer les idées.

Lorelai commanda. Puis elle baissa la voix.

- Tu crois qu'ils savent qu'il sait passé des choses entre nous ?

- Qui ça ?

- Tout le monde !

- Est-ce que ça paraît tant que ça ?

- Oui, on a tous les deux l'air mal à l'aise, l'un envers l'autre et la moitié de la ville nous a vu au cinéma hier.

- Ça te gêne qu'ils le sachent ?

- Non, non. Au contraire.

- Alors embrasse-moi.

- Quoi ici ?

- Oui ici. À moins que tu préfères qu'on ne s'enfuient dans les toilettes pour se bécotter.

Luke se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément, alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, agréablement surpris.

**_Merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer._**


	17. Chapitre 17

Lorsque Rory se réveilla le samedi matin, elle sentie une boule dans son estomac. Elle entrait à Yale aujourd'hui. Elle serait enfin à l'université ! Mais tout ça l'inquiétait énormément. Elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, même si elle savait que c'était stupide. Après tout, si elle avait aussi été acceptée à Harvard et Princeton, c'est qu'elle devait avoir les qualifications requises... Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était de quitter Stars Hollow, la ville où elle avait grandie. Elle devait s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'elle aimait : Lorelai, Lane, Luke, Sookie et surtout Jess.

Justement, Rory sentit ce dernier bouger dans le lit. Ils avaient décidés de passer la nuit ensemble, avant d'être séparés pour la prochaine semaine.

Rory se tourna vers lui.

- Salut.

- Salut, dit-il d'une voix endormie.

Rory traca le contour des lèvres de son petit ami avec son doigt et ensuite l'embrassa doucement.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête ? demanda Jess, tout à fait réveillé maintenant.

Pour toute réponse, Rory recommença à l'embrasser.

Lorelai, Rory et Jess se retrouvèrent au resto pour déjeuner. Le regard de Luke s'illumina en voyant Lorelai et il vint rapidement vers eux.

Depuis le baiser au resto, Lorelai et Luke entretenaient plus au moins une relation officielle.

- Alors c'est le grand jour, dit Luke à Rory.

- Ouais, répondit-elle. Et j'ai besoin d'un déjeuner gastronomique.

- Est-ce que des œufs tournés et des pancakes c'est considéré comme une déjeuner gastronomique ? demanda Jess sceptique.

- C'est bien mieux que ça ! lança Lorelai.

- Des œufs et des pancakes, ça me convient, approuva Rory.

- Je vais même te mettre de la crème sur tes pancakes, offrit Luke à la jeune fille.

- Hé ! Et moi j'y ait droit aussi j'espère ? fit Lorelai.

- Bien sûr.

- J'aurais autre chose à te demander...

- Essaie toujours.

- Elle n'a pas confiance en moi pour conduire ton pick-up, fit Jess avant Lorelai.

Luke avait accepté de prêter son pick-up à Lorelai pour transporter certaines choses.

- Lorelai, Jess est parfaitement capable de conduire le pick-up.

- Oui, mais on aura peut-être besoin de bras forts et musclés pour transporter des boîtes.

En réalité, elle voulait seulement que Luke les accompagne pour pouvoir passer un moment en sa compagnie.

Luke fit mine de réfléchir.

- C'est d'accord.

- Oh merci ! s'écria Lorelai.

Rory et Jess échangèrent un regard qui en disait long.

Rory et Jess roulaient dans la voiture de la jeune fille, et Luke et Lorelai suivaient derrière dans le pick-up. Les jeunes amoureux étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes, la musique de Damned meublant le silence. Finalement, Jess prit la parole.

- Je vais pouvoir aller te voir parfois ?

- Mais oui qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Je ne savais pas si...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Jess tu pourras venir quand bon te semblera.

- Oui et on pourra avoir une conversation intime pendant que tes colocataires écouteront tout.

- Jess... Je sais que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup d'intimité, mais on se reprendra à Stars Hollow.

- Même là c'est difficile d'en avoir. Il y a des yeux partout : Taylor, Miss Patty, Babette...

- Oui, mais ils ne peuvent quand même pas pénétrés dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Peut-être qu'ils se planquent dans le garde-robe et nous entendent faire l'amour.

- Je crois que tu regardes trop la télé.

- Ouais peut-être bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Tu crois que ça va durer entre ta mère et Luke ? demanda Jess pour changer de sujet.

- J'en sais rien. Ma mère n'est pas exactement l'exemple parfait de stabilité.

- Luke peut-être, mais il n'est pas très adroit avec les femmes.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- Tu sais ce que ma mère m'a dit ? lança tout à coup Rory.

- Quoi ? voulut savoir le jeune homme, curieux.

- Hier Luke lui a dit qu'il nous enviait toi et moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a l'air heureux, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Jess sourit.

- Il a dit ça ?

- Il a aussi dit que lorsque j'étais près de toi, ton caractère s'améliorait, c'est vrai ?

Elle jeta un regard à Jess. Il avait gardé les yeux rivés sur la route, mais le rouge lui était monté aux joues.

Le silence plana quelques instant, puis finalement il dit :

- Oui, peut-être que c'est vrai.

Rory se retint de sourire.

Jess qui conduisait, dit pour se donner une contenance :

- Tu voudrais pas mettre le CD des Ramones ? J'en ai déjà marre d'entendre The Damned.

Rory s'exécuta.

- Moi je crois surtout que c'est que tu ne veux pas montrer que tu peux être autre chose qu'un rebelle, rétorqua t'elle en souriant.

Jess lui rendit son sourire sans rougir cette fois.

Lorelai et Luke parlaient sans arrêt depuis le départ. Le malaise entre eux s'était estompé.

- Luke je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire autant de route sans musique !

- Je ne suis pas audiophile plus que ça.

- Tu sors d'où ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'écouter de la musique 24 heures par jour pour survivre.

- Moi non plus. Seulement 20 heures. Allez Luke, ouvre au moins la radio ! Je suis sûr que Rory et Jess ont emportés pleins de CD avec eux. Je parie qu'ils ont la voix de Joe Strummer pour leur tenir compagnie eux !

- Hein ?

- Tu ne connais pas Joe Strummer ? C'est pratiquement l'idole de Jess.

- Ça doit être pour ça que je le connais pas. Alors que fait-il ?

Ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout, mais il voulait faire voir à Lorelai qu'il pouvait s'intéresser aux mêmes choses qu'elle.

- Que _faisait_-il, corrigea la jeune femme. Il est mort depuis 2 ans.

- Bon alors que faisait-il ? répéta Luke.

- C'était le chanteur des Clash.

- Les qui ?

- Oh voyons Luke tout le monde connaît les Clash, c'est un des plus grands groupes de punk de tout les temps.

- Eh bien moi je ne les connais pas. Et si tu me l'aurait demandé, tu aurais su que je n'écoute pas de punk, bien que j'entende parfois des bribes de musique que Jess écoute. Comme ces... ces Ramones.

- Oh oui ils sont géniaux ! Je peux ouvrir la radio ? redemanda Lorelai.

- Si tu continues comme ça oui !

Ravie, elle tourna la bouton de la radio et essaya de trouver une station. Lorsqu'elle entendit _I Love rock'n'roll_, elle monta le son et se mit à bouger les bras au rythme de la musique.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, dit Luke, mais ici on est dans une voiture. Pas sur une piste de danse. Et baisse la musique s'il te plaît !

- Rabat-joie ! Tu n'aimes donc pas Joan Jett ?

- Qui ?

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Tu me fais penser à Willard dans _Footloose_. Tu sais la scène où lui et Ren sont en voiture et que Ren lui demande s'il connaît Culture Club. Alors Willard lui répond « Qu'est-ce qu'ils font comme culture ?» Alors Ren lui répond : « Mais rien du tout c'est un groupe de musique ! »

- Je suis peut-être inculte côté musique, mais je sais quand même qui est Culture Club, se défendit Luke.

Lorelai se retint de sourire. Elle adorait ces discussions avec Luke. Ils se tiraillent tout le temps, mais sans méchanceté. Elle devait avouer qu'elle y prenait un grand plaisir.


	18. Chapitre 18

Lorelai, Rory, Jess et Luke venaient tout juste de terminer de tout placer dans la chambre de Rory. Cette dernière avait eue l'occasion de voir ses colocataires : elle avait presque fait une crise cardiaque en voyant Paris pénétrée dans la pièce, toute souriante, ce qui n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Mais elle disait qu'elle avait travaillée son caractère et qu'elle ne s'emportait pratiquement plus. Rory ne demandait qu'à la croire, mais pour l'instant, elle ne sautait pas de joie à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec Paris.

L'autre fille s'appelait Tanna et avait tout juste seize ans, même si elle en paraissait facilement trois de moins. Elle était tout le contraire de Paris : calme, silencieuse et timide. Rory se dit que ça équilibrerait sans doute les choses.

Mais elle ne voulait plus penser à ses colocataires pour l'instant. Elle était devant Jess dans sa nouvelle chambre. Paris s'étant aperçue qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité, avait soudainement décidée d'aller faire le tour du campus. Lorelai et Luke étaient aussi partis se balader.

Entre le couple, un silence gêné régnait. L'atmosphère était lourde.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là Jess, dit finalement Rory.

- J'y peux rien.

- Regarde-moi.

Jess s'exécuta et leva les yeux vers sa copine.

- C'est mieux comme ça ? demanda t'il.

- Oui.

- Alors, ta chambre de plaît ?

- Jess, on ne va quand même pas rester ici à parler de ma chambre non ?

- Non, tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi parler. C'est stupide je sais, jusqu'ici j'ai toujours su quoi te dire, mais là, la situation fait que je ne sais plus quoi dire du tout et je me creuse la tête pour chercher quelque chose de pas trop idiot à dire et ça ne fonctionne pas, tout ce que je pourrais dire serait idiot.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- Bon, alors je vais parler. On doit bien avoir encore dix minutes devant nous avant que Paris ou ma mère et Luke rappliquent, alors je vais te dire ce que j'ai à dire.

- Tu as l'air sérieuse tout à coup.

Rory ignora la remarque et dit :

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vais à l'université que tu vas sortir de ma vie Jess. Même si c'est ce que tu as l'air de croire si j'en crois la tête d'enterrement que tu fais. Mais ça je te l'ai déjà tout expliqué l'autre soir.

- Je sais.

- Je vais revenir à Stars Hollow tous les week-ends.

- Promis ? demanda Jess.

- Promis.

Ils scellèrent leur promesse par leur baiser.

Lorsque Lorelai et Luke revinrent de leur promenade sur le campus, ils trouvèrent Rory et Jess en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Ils échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise et partirent pour sortir de la pièce, mais Rory et Jess qui les avaient entendus, arrêtèrent de s'embrasser.

Luke se racla la gorge.

- Je crois que ça va être le moment d'y aller.

Jess hocha doucement la tête.

Il se leva, suivit de près par Rory. Ils s'avancèrent tous jusqu'à la porte. Puis Lorelai se tourna vers sa fille.

- Tout va bien aller ?

Rory fit signe que oui, même si elle en doutait.

- Si il y a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles.

- Oui.

Lorelai la serra dans ses bras.

- La maison sera vide sans toi.

Rory eut un pauvre sourire. Ensuite, Luke s'approcha d'elle, maladroit.

- Hum... bon tu sais que je ne suis pas très bon dans ce genre de démonstrations... Mais bonne chance.

- Merci Luke.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Puis Jess s'approcha doucement.

Lorelai et Luke se sentant de trop, annoncèrent qu'ils allaient attendre dans le pick-up. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés, Rory et Jess échangèrent un long regard. Ils se sentaient un peu observés avec tous les gens qui passaient dans le corridor, alors ils entrèrent dans la pièce commune.

Jess embrassa Rory. À la fin du baiser, il dit :

- Je vais y aller moi aussi. Je ne veux pas éterniser ce moment.

- Moi non plus.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je te vois vendredi.

- Ok.

Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, puis Jess sortit. Rory le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle ressentait une vague angoisse. Le fait d'être à Yale, d'être séparée de tous ceux qu'elle aimait et de partager une chambre avec Paris Gellar, ça faisait beaucoup en une journée. Mais elle savait qu'elle surmonterait tout ça.


	19. Chapitre 19

On étaient maintenant en juine. Rory venait tout juste de terminer sa première année à Yale et était revenue habiter à Stars Hollow pour l'été. Jess était fou de joie à l'idée de l'avoir près de lui à chaque jour. Une situation qui n'allait pas changer lorsque la jeune femme reprendrait ses cours, puisque son petit ami lui avait proposé de vivre ensemble. Elle avait acceptée. Jess s'était trouvé un emploi à New Haven, qu'il commencerait en août. Ils partageraient un petit appartement non loin de l'université.

Lorelai avait organisée une petite fête pour célébrer le retour de Rory. Le tout se déroulait à l'auberge de La Libellule. Tous les gens près de Rory étaient là : Jess et Luke évidemment, mais aussi Lane, Emily, Richard, Sookie, Jackson... et Dave qui était de retour de Californie pour les vacances, au grand plaisir de Lane. Zac et Bryan étaient là aussi et d'ailleurs le groupe s'était retrouvé pour interpréter quelques chansons, comme _Fell in love with a girl _des White Stripes et _White Riot_ des Clash.

Mais en ce moment, c'est la stéréo qui déversait _Then she appeared _de XTC. Rory et Jess dansaient ensemble. Depuis le retour de sa petite amie, le jeune homme ne pouvait effacer le sourire de son visage.

- Tu as l'air heureux, dit Rory, souriant elle aussi.

- Je le suis.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? demanda t'elle innocemment.

Jess rougit, ce qui fit sourire sa copine encore plus. Après deux ans avec elle, il était toujours aussi mal à l'aise de dire ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

- Pour rien, dit-il.

- Ouais, c'est ça, se moqua Rory.

- Bon si tu veux tout savoir, je suis heureux que tu sois à Stars Hollow. Et je suis heureux qu'on aillent habiter ensemble.

- Tu apprend à faire part de tes émotions, dit Rory faussement sérieuse. J'aime ça.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

- Et si je te disais que je t'aime ?

Rory ne répondit pas et l'embrassa passionnément.

Lorelai et Luke étaient enlacés juste un peu plus loin du jeune couple.

- Tu sais, il y a un an, jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir être avec toi un jour. Ça me semblait tellement impossible. Et maintenant...

- Tu apprendras que rien n'est impossible.

- Je le sais maintenant.

- Un peu trop tard.

- Bon ça n'a pas d'importance le temps que j'ai mis pour le savoir ou non, ce qui est important c'est qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

- Bien dit.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, juste au moment où la chanson se termina pour faire place à _If I fell _des Beatles.

- Tu viens danser ? demanda Dave se rapprochant de Lane.

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait sursauté, dit Dave en riant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis ravie que tu m'aies fait sursauter.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit.

- Alors tu viens danser ?

Lane hocha la tête, gênée et s'approcha de Dave.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, un certain malaise planait entre eux, mais c'était normal étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis Noël.

- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, avoua Dave.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- J'ai aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Quoi ? demanda la Coréenne, intriguée.

Dave soupira.

- J'ai décidée de ne pas retourner à l'université. Je crois que ce n'est pas mon truc. Je veux revenir chez moi, refaire partie du groupe et jouer des chansons de Weezer et des Ramones. C'est ce qui me convient le plus.

Lane encore sous le choc, le regarda bouche bée.

- Ça ne te plaît pas comme idée ? s'enquit-il.

- Mais tu rigoles, c'est fantastique !

Elle l'attira vers elle, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

La soirée s'était terminée très tard. Ils avaient dansés jusqu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Enfin, sauf Emily et Richard qui n'aimaient pas particulièrement le choix de chansons de Lane, même s'il couvrait un large répertoire, passant du rock et au punk, allant des années 60, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Lorelai n'avait pu s'empêcher de les traités de coincés et tout avait failli finir en bagarre générale. La jeune femme avait été obligée d'avouer que ça n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle de les inviter, étant donné que ses relations avec ses parents étaient encore plus tendues depuis qu'elle fréquentait Luke.

Rory et Jess étaient étendus dans le lit de la jeune femme. Il faisait très chaud et les couvertures étaient repoussées à leurs pieds.

- Je plains tes grand-parents de ne pas être capable de reconnaître l'apport que Joe Strummer, Johnny Rotten ou Kurt Cobain ont apportés à la musique.

- Je doute fort qu'ils sachent de qui il s'agit.

- Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent.

- Non, mais franchement, tu les imagines en train de se trémousser sur un disque des Clash ?

- Changeons de sujet.

- Ravie de te l'entendre dire.

Jess voulut se tourner et grogna :

- Ce lit est minuscule ! Je te jure que dans notre appart on aura un très grand lit.

- Comme celui de Scarlett dans _Autant en emporte le vent._

- Oui comme celui de Scarlett.

Ils rirent et échangèrent un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rory remarqua que Jess avait le regard dans le vague.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? posa t'elle.

- Je pensais à notre première rencontre. C'était ici dans cette chambre.

- Tu voulais fuguer par la fenêtre.

- Et je voulais t'emmener avec moi.

Rory esquissa un sourire. Jess dit :

- Cet été, c'est le premier été que je pourrai passer avec toi, il y a deux ans tu étais à Washington et l'an passé en Europe. Mais pour les deux prochains mois, je te garde pour moi tout seul.

- Aucun problème.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Rory était heureuse. Elle adorait Yale, mais elle avait devant elle deux mois de vacances bien méritées, à passer avec Jess. Et puis à la fin de l'été, ils aménageraient dans leur appart. Du côté de Lorelai, tout allait merveilleusement bien ; elle filait le parfait amour avec Luke depuis bientôt un an et tous deux projetaient aussi d'habiter ensemble.

**FIN. **

**Merci à ceux (ou plutôt celles) qui ont reviewés tout au long des chapitres. **


End file.
